


The Dark Brotherhood: A Touch of Nightshade

by VenusianShadow



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Beginnings, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Dark Character, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Multi, Other, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Romance, Pre-Oblivion Crisis, Romance, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianShadow/pseuds/VenusianShadow
Summary: After Aludra joins the Dark Brotherhood, her new family welcomes her with open arms. Upon completing her first contract, she discovers a dark brother substantially favors her. He remains secretive until one day, he finally reveals himself.





	1. Chapter 1

It's Aludra's first day at the Sanctuary, after her second encounter with the esteemed Lucien Lachance. She has an undeniable crush on the Speaker, blushing at the very thought of him gazing into her eyes. Each time he spoke, she'd glance at his beautiful lips and watch them move in sync with the words. Although they only met twice, her heart is writ with his name. It'll be a while before they can meet up for a third time, but at least he'll know of her progress and dedication in the Dark Brotherhood.

The mistress, Ocheeva, notes Aludra's entrance into the Sanctuary. The Argonian watches the gorgeous Breton girl approach the central room. Her scaley lips widen into a smile before she speaks.

"Welcome, dearest sister. Welcome!"

Aludra feels excited to meet her finally. So, this is the pretty woman who runs the Sanctuary for Lucien? A hint of jealousy arises within Aludra's chest, but she nonetheless has the utmost respect for her. The Argonian continues her greeting.

"I am Ocheeva, mistress of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. We welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood. We strive to provide the utmost comfort and gratitude to our new members. You are standing in our Sanctuary, your new home. May it serve as your amenity; a place of security whenever the need arises."

Aludra scans her new home. It's stone-cold, but the color scheme of cool browns, grays, and reds is comforting. There are Black Hand posters on walls, skulls adorning small tables, iron candelabras, and mahogany furnishings. The atmosphere is unmistakably Dark Brotherhood that the dark, dreadful theme couldn't confuse an outsider. Across from where Aludra is standing, there is a bent hallway that makes a crisp right turn.

"You must speak with Vicente Valtieri for your contracts. You'll find him at the end of the hallway. And before you go, please take this shrouded armor as a token of our gratitude. Good luck dark sister, and may the Night Mother wrap you in her cold-loving embrace."

After speaking with Ocheeva, Aludra reports to Vicente down the hallway. The door to his quarters are open, and she freely walks in to talk with him. "Ah," a voice says from to her left. Aludra connects eyes with a Breton man sitting at a wooden table with a thick brown novel. When she steps closer, his vampiric characteristics are noticeable: red eyes, fangs, and shriveled skin.

"You must be Vicente," Aludra shyly says, selecting a seat from across the table.

"Yes, and you must be the newest recruit I have been anticipating to meet. It is a joy to see another Breton interested in the shadows of Sithis. Welcome."

Aludra smiles in response. "Thank you. It's great to meet you. How long have you been with the Dark Brotherhood?"

Vicente sighs with content. "Oh, four-hundred years or so. If you hadn't noticed before, I'm a vampire. I've lived here ever since they constructed this sanctuary. I've seen a great many assassins come hither and yon." Vicente's time in the Brotherhood amazes Aludra. He is a senior member, and most likely knows the faction in and out. What astounds her more is Vicente has seen _everything_ happen here. He explains the struggles and successes of the sanctuary, along with the number of killers he has instructed and promoted.

After a lengthy conversation, Vicente assigns a contract for Aludra.  


"Are you fond of pirates? If you are, then you'll enjoy this contract. In the Imperial Waterfront, there is a docked ship named the "Marie Elena." There, you are to murder the Captain of the ship, Gaston Tussaud. Many citizens actively dislike him, so they depend on you to erase his unwanted existence. Return to me once you've completed the contract, and you may earn a bonus reward for your efforts."  


Aludra nods with understanding and arises from the chair. She takes her contract and departs the Sanctuary through the Black Door. From there, she travels to the Imperial City aboard her black Cheydinhalian horse, Lebryt. It's her first quest for the controversial Assassin's Guild! She is ecstatic to build her skills and impress her family. Along her journey, she ponders the deity, Sithis, and his unholy bride, the Night Mother. Somehow, she felt a sense of relief after Lucien's introduction to the Guild's religion. Her past is tainted with trauma, and she consistently feels the pain as if the horrific events had happened yesterday, so she believes this God of nothingness and misanthropy can completely erase her pain. 

...

After Aludra completes her first contract, she returns home using the long path through the Abandoned House. Hopefully, someone will grant her a key for the well that sits outside of the house, eventually. Once she enters the Sanctuary, she proceeds to Vicente's quarters. The Vampire grants her a Black Band for her hard work and his respect for her passion and punctuality. She feels optimistic and ambitious, two joyful emotions she rarely encounters. And, her first contract was encouraging, primarily from receiving Vicente's kudos. Tomorrow, she'll put her assiduity to the test. Whatever contracts Vicente assigns, she will strive for execution, and hopefully, end the critical voice of her negative perfectionism.

Aludra heads to the Living Quarters after earning her reward. She is beyond exhausted from a long day of work and traveling. Her muscles are sore from over-exertion, but she feels accomplished. In the Living Quarters, she finds an unoccupied bed still made from the morning. Aludra switches to her nightclothes and snuggles into the gray sheets and blanket. Oh, the soft material and heat are therapeutic after a strenuous day of work. She relaxes into the mattress, attempting to clear her mind of disturbing thoughts and rumination. After a half an hour, she rolls to her right side and stuffs her hand underneath the pillow, and her fingers rest on a hard-edged object. Aludra opens her eyes then scowls as she removes the object from beneath the pillow. She heavy sighs, irritable from her minor case of insomnia. When she scans the object, she discovers it's a letter with a neat, wispy title on the front. The word read, _Nightshade_. Aludra opens the letter and patiently reads its contents:

_In the darkness of Cheydinhal, you are a seraphic beacon. I am stunned by your breathtaking pulchritude and cute personality. I will be patient, in case you feel otherwise - but, remember my adoration._

_(no signature)_

Aludra's cheeks begin to flame. She wonders if the letter is truly for her. What surprises her is the writer knew which bed she would pick for the night. And this "secret admirer," is someone she knows. Why else would they mention her looks and personality? The first line indicates it's a man in the Dark Brotherhood so, it could be anyone in the Sanctuary, except Mraaj-Dar.

Without Aludra knowing, a figure emerges from the shadows. He watches her place the note into the nightstand drawer beside the bed. A loving smile appears on his shrouded face when she drifts into a sound sleep.

"Remember," he whispers, walking across the living room. Aludra shifts in her sleep while sensing a familiar presence. She dreams of a cloaked figure standing beside her bed, and he bends over to place the softest kiss on her cheek. Her heart beats a million times a second when she feels his lips touching her sweet skin. Aludra begins to sleep-sweat as his presence raises her adrenaline. It's as if she is running a mile in her dream. His touch on her exposed arm eases her tense body like a masseuse.

"Sweet dreams," he whispers, scanning her emotionless face with sparkling eyes. Aludra releases a soft moan in response to his retracting hand as if she misses his touch. She feels a fuzzy feeling of love in her chest when he continues to stand beside her, haunting her dreams. But the feeling lessens once he walks away to exit the door.

From then on, Aludra sleeps very well.

...

In the early morning, Ocheeva whips up a quick breakfast of vegetable soup for the family. She cubes a multitude of potatoes, corn, onions, and leeks with a sharp chef's knife. As the soup boils, Vicente, Gogron, Talaendril, and Teinaava proceed to the long table and claim their spots. It's a "Good F%c&!^g Morning," type of mood as they wait for their meal but, heads turn once Aludra sleepily walks to her seat. The men are in awe of her beauty, and Gogron smiles wide exposing his thick, large fangs.

"Good morning Dear Sister! Did you sleep well?"

Aludra blushes a crimson red as she recalls her lovely dream. She sighs contently before responding. "_Very _well." She hides her blushing face behind her hair.

"Good!" Gogron exclaims. Then Taelandril smiles at her with raised eyebrows. It was quite an odd look, but, Aludra is too mentally preoccupied to care. Her dream and the feelings associated with it are things she has never felt before. The cloaked figure resembled someone in particular, but she can't believe it could be _him_. Aludra thinks Lucien is too good for her, or at least her depression thinks she isn't good enough.

But it was a freaky resemblance. Maybe Aludra wishes it was Lucien Lachance who stood by her bed, gingerly kissed her cheek, and touched her arm. After all, she is lovestruck by him so she may be fantasizing a relationship that will _never_ happen. But, when she recalls their second time meeting, he gave her a "look"...a sexy smile with soft eyes that made her jaw drop. He couldn't have possibly used that stunning smile as a stratagem to employ her in the Dark Brotherhood. He doesn't seem like that kind of man.

As Aludra continues to ponder her "secret admirer," Ocheeva places a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Enjoy, beautiful sister. It's a homemade recipe developed by Lachance," Ocheeva says. So "dream man" can cook? Aludra doesn't find that surprising. The way he spoke suggested his superior intelligence, so he must know many things.

She takes the spoon to sip the steaming soup, and the flavor explodes in her mouth. "Oh wow," she says, barely breathing while she finishes her bowl.

"Isn't it good?" Teinaava asks. "It's our favorite recipe. We made Sundas brunch a tradition here at the Sanctuary. and this is our go-to."

"Is Lucien ever here?" Aludra asks, feeling hopeful.

"He isn't here often," Ocheeva responds. "His duties with the Black Hand keep him very busy. But, he'll stop by and check on us when he can."

"Oh," Aludra responds, continuing to eat. When the family finishes their meal, she takes every empty bowl and sets them next to the sink. Ocheeva scowls when Aludra starts washing the dishes. Usually, it is her job, but she allows her new dark sister to do what she'd like. 


	2. Chapter 2

From Slayer to Assassin, Aludra continues to advance in the ranks. She has finished ten contracts for the Sanctuary, and her family members notice her improvement. Her ideal mission was to eliminate the Imperial Watch Captain, Adamus Philida. He was the Captain who loathed the Dark Brotherhood and strived to end the Guild several times. Ocheeva gave Aludra the Rose of Sithis, an arrow that instantly kills a target. But, the Captain regularly wore resilient armor that could withstand the sharpest dagger or sword. So, Aludra waited for him in his pond where he wore his undergarments. She fired the arrow, and the Captain hovered like a dead man on the surface of the water afterward. His assistant didn't see it coming and is still utterly oblivious to how he perished. It will forever remain a mystery to the Watch. 

Now, the beautiful Breton Assassin returns to Ocheeva for future contracts. After completing her work with Vicente, the veteran offered to share his vampirism. He called her "a dark gift from the Night Mother herself." However, she is too intimidated by the idea of converting to a vampire. 

As Aludra proceeds to Ocheeva's office, she is called by Antoinetta Marie. The two Breton girls meet face-to-face in the center of the hall.

"Hello, dear sister. May I ask if you've received letters?"

Aludra cocks her head to the side when recalling the many letters she has received from her "secret admirer." 

"Yes."

Marie nods as she pulls a card out of her pocket. "While I was cleaning up our room, I found this beautiful note under the pillow of your bed. It has a marvelous message."

Suddenly, Aludra becomes red as an apple. Marie is so nosy for reading her message! She curbs her nervousness by nibbling her index finger. _Marie, that's mine!_

"Are you okay?" Marie asks with a quizzical look. "You can take it."

Aludra knows Marie is a gossiper, so she can't tell her about the other letters. It must remain a secret if the writer is refusing to add his signature. She swiftly takes the note, feeling embarrassed and frustrated. This man will most likely discover that Marie found his letter, so Aludra predicts that he'll find another way to send his messages to her. She retires from her conversation with Marie and continues down the hallway to Ocheeva's office. She peeks at "his" letter before entering the doors:

_You are like an unholy vision - so beautiful. _

_I will reveal myself when it is necessary. Please, my dear, do not spread the word. My adoration must remain confidential. _

_However, I will offer you a hint -- I am not one of your associates -- but something more._

_ (no signature)_

Aludra's heart pounds uncontrollably when she finishes the final words of his letter. _Something more_. She feels as if she is near the answer. He will reveal himself eventually, but his absent signature leaves her wearisome. 

She places the paper in her pocket, planning to remove the other messages from her locked nightstand. Who knows, maybe Marie picks locks to snoop in other people's nightstands and chests. The thought gives her overwhelming anxiety, so she must remove them before Marie finds out. 

...

It is three per diem on a Tirdas evening of Sun's Dawn. The Nirn Sun descends in the sky, illuminating Cyrodiil with a yellow-orange brilliance. The wind flows through Aludra's long, cocoa locks as she rides her black horse Lebryt on the cobbly path to Anvil. She received a new contract from Ocheeva: exterminate the army of Bartholomew Payne. Payne is the Major of Shadowcry, an esoteric Guild in Cyrodiil where its soldiers hunt criminals and thieves including assassins of the Dark Brotherhood. They are the Brotherhood's rivalry; attempting to eliminate its factions throughout the province. The base of Shadowcry was unknown until the Speakers of the Black Hand traced their origin outside the limits of Anvil. Now, Aludra must travel across Cyrodiil to Shadowcry's base and murder Payne's army. She can murder Payne himself if she chooses. Ocheeva considers his death necessary bloodshed. 

The Breton Assassin continually stops to care for her beloved horse. Before nightfall, she rests at a vacant camp to prepare dinner and relax in the bedroll for the night. She fills a wooden pale with clean river water for Lebryt to drink, and then she picks a multitude of berries from the bushes surrounding her camp. Lebryt nibbles on the fruit and stems, then falls asleep after his meal. 

Aludra stacks oak logs to create a campfire. She hooks an iron pot to a spit, then chops a variety of vegetables to create Lucien's soup. "Ah," she breathes, smelling the herby steam. Her mouth waters as she watches the wooden spoon move through the velvety liquid. It isn't hard to believe Lucien made such a decadent, irresistible soup. The quality of his recipe describes him as well: delicious and enjoyable. The basil and tomato are like peanut butter and jelly, a perfect pairing. 

Her attention breaks when she hears crunching branches in the bushes near her tent. She watches a man appear from behind the bush. "Hello?" Aludra softly asks. 

"Dear sister," a man says. He continues toward her with a note in his hand. "I have a message for you." It's a young man with a crimson red cloth covering his mouth. He is wearing clean and neat shrouded armor with a blade hooked to his waist. Aludra watches him place the folded paper on the table next to her tent. "And it's not from me. Have a wonderful night."

Once the man disappears, she rushes to the table. _Is it another message from him? _She opens the letter:

_Nightshade,_

_ I'm compelled to convey my interest wherever possible. I'm yearning to hear your hushful voice and relish your sweet smell. It's undoubtful that I'm madly smitten for you. _

_ Your rise in the Brotherhood will draw you closer to the answer -- who am I, Nightshade? I shall not say until Payne and the heads of his soldiers lie at your feet. _

_ Until then, I'll sign this notification using an ingredient fit for my personality, should it give you an idea. With us together, can you guess the beautiful potion we'd create? _

_ ~ Bloodgrass _

"Oh, my," Aludra whispers as she rereads his paragraphs. She admires his impressive handwriting, following the swoops of his words and the straight, spaced lines of text. 

Could that young boy be his messenger? Maybe he is the one who has placed the notes under her pillow. She hides the paper in her pack, then slurps a ladle of Lucien's Soup._ So delicious_. The only thing missing is warmth. Maybe, it could be the arms of Bloodgrass. His lovely messages are perking her interest as well, and she is beyond excited to execute Shadowcry for the rise in rank, the reward from Ocheeva, and the next letter from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shadowcry," and Bartholomew Payne are made up and not actual things in TES. However, the other places I mention belong to Bethesda's TES.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the limits of Anvil, Aludra searches for Shadowcry's base as she follows the definite rocky path leading to the shoreline of the Abecean Sea. Along her journey, she assembles a bouquet of nightshade sprigs in hopes of giving it to Bloodgrass when they meet. She uses twine to secure the sprigs into a tight, tidy bundle.

Shadowcry's base is a compact, dome-shaped, iron building protected by a wire fence. An Ogre and three black bears guard the fence, but Aludra isn't required to kill the animals. Instead, she must find Hellar Cave which encompasses a secret path to the center of the base. 

When she reaches Hellar Cave, she observes the base from afar. The base isn't enormous, and the iron material chameleonizes with the environment. It would be difficult to see it at night, so Aludra chose the perfect time to complete this contract. 

Upon entering the cave, a man holding a wooden torch greets her. Aludra recognizes him as the assassin who delivered Bloodgrass's letter to her last night. He is a young, handsome, muscular Imperial man with blue eyes and fair skin.

"Hello, dear sister. My name is Margrave Hunfridus. I must protect you for the duration of this contract," he says. Aludra scowls, feeling confused as to why she needs assistance with her mission. 

She frowns at Margrave. "Who sent you, Mr. Hunfridus?" 

"I shan't say, Ms. Knighton," he politely responds, swallowing hard from her sternness. 

Aludra rolls her eyes. "Listen, I don't need help with this contract. I'm capable of killing my targets independently."

Margrave sighs. "He insists I help you."

"Who's 'he'?" Aludra asks, narrowing her eyes. "Whoever 'he' is, he doesn't think highly of me."

"That is not true," Margrave responds, furrowing his brows. "His intention is for me to protect you because you are highly valued."

"Well, when 'we' complete this contract, you better tell me who sent you," Aludra demands, turning around to proceed through the long path. Margrave follows suit, feeling intimidated by her. 

...

It is nine ante meridiem on Sun's Seed Loredas after Aludra completed her Shadowcry contract the previous afternoon with Margrave's protection. Aludra used the Blade of Woe to pierce Payne's heart and decapitate his soldiers. The Major fell to his knees, then faceplanted on the cement ground shattering his nose and front teeth. Margrave assisted with the kill by using his stealth to sneak behind Payne's soldiers and behead them. Now, Shadowcry remains a memory and a story. The Dark Brotherhood is safe from their threats and attempts.

Shadowcry's wipeout is breaking news in the Imperial City, with its citizens in awe of the sudden extermination. Papers upon papers of reports continue to flood in the Press, and the Guards converse about the extermination in their barracks, discussing ideas about improving protection and security in Cyrodiil. The Guards favored Shadowcry for their good intentions, but it was unfair for the Dark Brotherhood. The new Captain of the Imperial Watch believes there is a killer on the loose.

When the two assassins cleared the base, Margrave refused to say the name of the superior who sent him. Aludra pleaded and bribed him for the answer without luck. Once they departed from the base, Margrave vanished into the night. 

Now the killer, Aludra Knighton, returns to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, greeted by the mistress Ocheeva. She sees the beautiful Argonian tightly gripping an olive green potion bottle in her left hand, and a breathtaking crimson red dagger in her right. 

"Honorable sister, we want to congratulate you on your execution of Shadowcry," Ocheeva begins. "They will no longer be a threat to us. You deserve the Ichor of Sithis for your efforts. As a bonus reward for killing Bartholomew Payne, I'll gladly hand you the Crimson Crow, a superior dagger meant for blood and death. The Dark Brotherhood appreciates your hard work."

Aludra has never seen Ocheeva's eyes glitter so brightly. She places the Ichor of Sithis in her pack, then attaches the Crimson Crow to her waist alongside the Blade of Woe. The Crow includes archaic writing on the blade, so it must be enchanted. 

After claiming her prizes, Aludra returns to the living quarters. She prays that Bloodgrass didn't leave her a letter under the pillow, and when she searches the bed, there is no note. "Ah, thank Sithis," she whispers, happy that Marie has no chance of snatching her notes. However, there is a hump near the end of the bed. Aludra lifts the blankets to find another potion bottle with a card attached to a string around the collar. 

Aludra examines the dark green bottle and the attached card. It says _Our Burdening Love _on the front of the card; then she reads the contents inside:

_Nightshade,_

_ I congratulate you on leaving Payne in the shadow of Sithis. Did you know the poor souls you kill symbolize fidelity to Him? _

_ I'm the one who sent Margrave to protect you at Shadowcry. If he were to reveal my name, I would have had his heart adorning my dinner plate. Why would I do such a thing, my dear? The real question is, why wouldn't I?_

_This potion symbolizes how our love would impact the world. Such a burden, indeed. Use it as you will, but remember to use it wisely._

_~ Bloodgrass_

_Why wouldn't I? _The words replay in Aludra's mind several times. She ponders whom Bloodgrass is, referring to the potion and his message. The first paragraph indicates his knowledge of Sithis. The Speaker Lucien Lachance is beyond knowledgeable about Him, but she continues to doubt that Lucien is her "secret admirer." Then she wonders, who else has the power to send an assassin to aid her with a contract? On top of that, he knows alchemy. There is no doubt he mixed nightshade and bloodgrass to create this deadly poison. 

"Maybe another Speaker?" She whispers to herself. "Someone I haven't met yet?" She scraps that idea when she rereads her first letter from Bloodgrass. "_...I am stunned by your breathtaking pulchritude and cute personality."_ Bloodgrass sent that letter after they met! Aludra then realizes she and Lucien haven't spoken for some time.

_"No!"_ she thinks. _"It can't be Lucien. It doesn't feel right."_ Tears form in the corner of her eyes when she thinks about him. It frustrates her not knowing this man, or how he looks. He must get the hint at some point! Afterward, Aludra snuggles into her blankets and tries to sleep, tossing, and turning. An hour passes, and her brain fails to shut down, so she arises from her bed to walk through the Sanctuary and hopefully, she'll tire from the walk.

...

The following Sundas morning of Sun's Seed, the Cheydinhal family gathers at their long table for their traditional Sundas brunch. Ocheeva mixes flour, sugar, and eggs in a bowl then fries the batter in a cast-iron pan. The awakening smell of pancakes travels through the halls of the Sanctuary.

Aludra sleepily pulls out her chair, rubbing her tired eyes after she sits. Her anxiety worsened after she continued pondering who "Bloodgrass," is and why he is taking so long to reveal himself. The vampire, Vicente, looks at Aludra when she releases a heavy sigh.

"My dearest sister. It has been a while since we have spoken," he begins, gripping her weak hand. "I must congratulate you on your rise. You're one step closer to becoming something greater. Well done."

Aludra thanks Vicente and her other adoring family members although she feels grumpy and tired. The assassins haven't seen her for a week due to the Shadowcry contract, so they miss her much. Before the meal is ready, Marie enters the room with disheveled hair. Aludra's eyes widen when she recalls their intrusive conversation about Bloodgrass's letter. 

"My, what a hectic morning," Marie breathes as she forcefully sits, shaking the table. Aludra becomes paranoid that she discovered her other letters, although they are secure within her leather pack. However, it's the worry nagging her tremendously. _Maybe Marie guessed who Bloodgrass is by now, but at least he learned his lesson not to leave his messages under the pillow. _

When Marie spots Aludra, she freakishly smiles. "Hello, dear sister! I'm excited to see you after so long."

_That's great, now shut up_. Aludra looks to the side, hoping Marie doesn't ask about the notes. She checks her pack and counts ten pieces of cardstock from Bloodgrass. It's clear this man is crazy about her, but it should be nobody else's business. 

Five minutes later, Ocheeva serves breakfast for the family. Halfway through the quiet brunch, Aludra notices an unusual feeling in her lower pocket. When she reaches into her pocket, she pulls out another piece of cardstock. _Again? Moreover, how did Margrave get it in there? That creep! _The thought disturbs her as she reads the letter:

_Nightshade,_

_ Such a delicate flower you are, although feared by many. _

_ I'm anticipating the moment when I can give you my praise -- and my heart. _

_ Meet me at the lake located Northeast of Chorrol at 10 am. You can't miss it, and you can't miss me._

_ I'll be waiting._

_ ~ Bloodgrass_

Aludra scuttles to the clock. _9 am!_ She drops her utensils on the stone floor, drawing everyone's attention. They watch her immediately depart the room, leaving a half-finished plate of breakfast. 

"More for me! HAHAHA!" Gogron yells, taking her plate. 

...

_It's happening. I'm finally meeting "Bloodgrass." The amount of time he spends writing letters for me is remarkable. If that's not a sign of love, I'm not sure what is. _

The Cyrodiilian wind blows through Aludra's Repunzel locks as she steers her noble steed, Lebryt through the expanse of The Great Forest. A zillion butterflies crowd in her stomach as she nears her destination. She is nervous about discovering how her "admirer" looks and sounds. 

_Five minutes from the lake! _The timely sprint from Cheydinhal to Chorrol exhausts Lebryt. However, he is a healthy, robust horse and managed to maintain his endurance during the ephemeral trip. Aludra is nearly a minute late from the scheduled time. However, she did see his note at the last second. Hopefully, her family won't be concerned when she returns to the Sanctuary.

After what felt like a minute, Aludra arrives in the area. She parks Lebryt by a towering tree and secures him to a branch. The horse immediately rests on the shady, grassy ground to catch his breath and to restore his energy. 

Aludra travels north, following a clearing in between a group of trees. It is a beautiful section of the forest that she has never seen before, and it makes sense why "Bloodgrass" would pick such a place and the time of day. The Nirn Sun casts crisp crepuscular rays through the lovely, rustling leaves of the trees. It resembles something angelic.

She reaches the lake, seeing the luscious clear water brushing against the beige rocks. "Wow," she whispers, admiring the picturesque scenery. -- Suddenly, she senses a nearby presence like a wave of realization hit her. It's quite familiar, and something she hasn't felt in a minute. It instigates overwhelming excitement in her body, and the feeling intensifies as it draws nearer. 

The Breton girl twirls on her heels, thoroughly searching the area. She scans every inch of the environment, through trunks, bushes, and spaces, but she can't see anybody. Then, a shadowy figure appears in her left peripheral. It's getting closer, and her anxiety arises. _It's Bloodgrass!_

She espies a cloaked man approaching her. Aludra's breathing hitches, she can't blink, speak, or move. It's as if she is standing with cemented limbs. The details of his face are discernable, and the familiarity is staggering.

_It's Lucien Lachance._

"You came," he begins. "And you are just as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

Lucien has such a marvelous, sonorous voice. It's the same voice that sends Aludra into a daze whenever she hears it. His vibrations and octaves replay in her mind like an addicting melody. She is speechless, breathless, and weak. It appears she was right all along, but it seemed too good to be true. 

"I have decided that now is the time," Lachance continues, but Aludra is too stunned to respond. His elegance and cultivation are hypnotic.

The Speaker warmly smiles. "I've seen you rapidly advance in the Dark Brotherhood. Such a feat, indeed. Your dedication is unparalleled, and you deserve a reward for your unwavering loyalty. The Night Mother is most pleased with your progress. -- But, we're not here for business, hm? You must know why I invited you here."

Aludra heavily breathes as she tries to process his words, and when she attempts to respond, her voice is lost. Lucien displays a flirtatious smile as she acts disconcerted. Aludra's body shakes with excitement when he steps closer, and she can smell his alluring scent.

"You are _so_ adorable. I've known your secret for quite some time, my dear," Lucien huskily says, stroking her soft cheek with his gloved fingers. She gasps from his touch, staring at her reflection in his eyes. "And, you discovered who I was long before this moment. However, you continued to doubt yourself." 

Tears fall from Aludra's eyes when she can process everything. The fact that this beloved representative laid eyes on her fills her heart with joy. Lachance uses his thumb to wipe away her tears before pulling her close to him until their bodies touch.

"Lucien," she breathes while resting her head on his shoulder. She feels ecstatic when he wraps his arms around her waist. _Oh, your touch is so exhilarating, more than a mile run._ They pull away, and Aludra caresses Lucien's face, something she never thought she'd be able to do. He kisses her palm while relishing her touch and smell. "Kiss me," she whispers with glistening eyes. Lucien swiftly places his lovely lips on hers, and they simultaneously travel to a euphoric state of mind. The sounds of the birds, the psithurism, the flowing water, all seem to mute -- it's just them, together. 

  
Aludra is very happy with the answer. 


	4. Chapter 4

The revivifying Cyrodiilic breeze cools Aludra's tepid face after she and Lucien separate. His hazel eyes shine like glossed carnelians from his intent stare, and she can feel his scampering pulse as they tightly hold hands. 

After a moment of romantic silence, Aludra reaches into her pack and grabs the bundle of fresh nightshade she assembled during her journey to Shadowcry. She gingerly places it in Lucien's warm hand.

"I made this for you," she whispers, feeling her body temperature rise tremendously. She rests her knit hands against her chest as she watches Lucien simper, then gingerly tuck the bundle into his robe pocket.

"Thank you," he responds, caressing her warm cheek with his knuckles. Aludra doesn't want this moment to end, but she knows it has to eventually. She is curious to know his agenda and where he will go afterward. Before she can say another word, he speaks.

"Let me take you back to the Sanctuary." 

Her mood drops, knowing she and Lucien will need to part but, she regains hope after he offers to take her home. They hold hands when they return to Lebryt, and Aludra is excited to introduce Lucien to her horse. The Speaker pets Lebryt's neck and learns his superior strength and health. 

"A strong horse for a strong woman," he whispers.

As they prepare to depart the marvelous lake, a massive mahogany horse virtually appears out of nowhere. Its speed made Aludra nearly lose balance. "_That was trippy," _she thinks afterit pauses in front of Lucien.

"This is Shadowmere," he says. "She is my immortal steed."

Aludra's jaw drops while watching her silky black hair flowing from her muscular neck. _"Immortal horse?" _Shadowmere looks at her with hypnotic, blood-red eyes. "She is amazing." She pets Shadowmere's butter-smooth fur, and the immortal steed huffs from the gentle strokes on her body.

"C'mon," Lucien urges, and the two lovebirds board their horses to venture to Cheydinha. They have a safe ten-hour trip without disturbances from animals or bandits. Before the two assassins reach Cheydinhal, Aludra feels guilty knowing she took so many hours out of Lucien's day. He doesn't seem to mind, though, as he couldn't erase his ear-to-ear smile.

...

They enter the eastern gate of Cheydinhal as quietly as possible. Aludra scopes the area and watches the Gate Guard, who observes the birds in the willow tree. So, they hurry to the Dark Brotherhood Well behind the Abandoned House before the Guard detects them.

Lucien hands Aludra a silver key. "Here," he whispers in her ear. His breath sends a delicious shiver through her body. They kiss once more, this time with passion. They struggle to let go of each other, but they know it's only right. The Speaker's eyes glisten as he watches her approach the well, using the key to unlock the metal covering.

"I'll send for you soon," he says with a husky voice.

She smiles widely, then responds flirtatiously. "That sounds wonderful."

Lucien casts his fifty-percent chameleon spell, then nears the gate they entered from. The Gate Guard is completely clueless! A small chuckle escapes Aludra's lips before she descends into the well.

...

It is morning time, eleven ante meridiem on a Middas of Sun's Dawn, as Aludra prepares for her upcoming contract. The mistress Ocheeva assigns an advanced assignment for her fellow assassin: plant a poison within Ulrich Leland's medicine cabinet, without being detected. It's a contract that will test Aludra's stealth and speed. 

Leland is the Guard Captain for the Cheydinhal Watch. His civilians dislike him for his overcharging of fines, and one of the townspeople, Aldos Othran, recently performed the Black Sacrament. The guards seized Othran's home for six unpaid fines! How unbelievable! So, Aludra must secretly deceive Leland in the most justly way possible, before his indignity worsens. 

The Breton assassin exits the Sanctuary through the well. Once outside, a Dunmer woman approaches her with a cross expression. 

"Did you hear about Ulrich Leland? He sent Aldos Othran to jail for remaining drunk on the streets! That man did nothing wrong. He only struggled to pay his overwhelming fines!" The woman seems overly frustrated about the event and has an emotional attachment with Othran. When Aludra asks for more information, the woman explains that Othran lost his wife years ago and has dealt with severe depression ever since. She says that Othran is a good man and doesn't deserve this treatment. His inability to pay fines is simply a deterrent from the loss of his wife.

"If Ulrich isn't stopped, soon we'll all be incapable of paying his outstanding fees. That fetcher! Who knows how he spends the extra money. It's low of him to rake in additional gold from the good people of Cheydinhal."

Although the woman is familiar with Leland's lousy habit, Aludra can't reveal her mission to replace Leland's medicine with poison. That would be considered blasphemous to the Dark Brotherhood. Instead, she must act like a "hero" who connects with witnesses to gather information without revealing her secret plan. 

...

A day after Aludra swapped Leland's medicine with a deadly poison, the Press overflows with reports about his unexpected death. Although his death is viewed as tragic, the townspeople are grateful that the outstanding fines won't burden them any longer. Ulrich's demise leaves his Guards are dismayed and oblivious. 

At the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, Ocheeva congratulates Aludra on her successful contract and gifts her the Ring of Shadows, an enchanted ring that increases invisibility and stealth. "What a beautiful ring," she says while examining the silver band, and glossy ebony crystal within the bezel. 

After her lunch, Aludra enters the living quarters to veg on her bed. There is a prominent card on her nightstand, probably from Lucien. _"Ugh, why did he leave it open like that!?" _She isn't sure if it was Margrave who carelessly left the message open to the other assassins or, by a slim chance, that Lucien put it there. At least there was no word from Marie about Aludra's new boyfriend, who happens to manage the Sanctuary and Black Hand. So, without hesitation, the gorgeous Breton reads the following:

_Nightshade,_

_ Excellent work erasing Ulrich Leland from existence. Are you ready for your advancement? Meet me at my hideout, Fort Farragut, Southeast of Cheydinhal. Please, enter through the trap door in the hollowed tree._

_ I'll be waiting._

_ Lucien Lachance_

Her eyebrows rise after discovering he has a hideout! She immediately exits the Sanctuary through the well and travels to the nearby Fort Farragut. 

...

After entering the hefty copper trap door in the hollowed trunk, Aludra descends the rope ladder to the stone floor beneath her. She examines the luxurious room decorated with Black Hand tapestries, piles of skulls, and black candelabras. _"I'm definitely in the right place,"_ she thinks. Once she stands in the middle of the hideout, she connects eyes with her beloved man, Lucien Lachance, who wears his signature Black Hand robe. The fabric billows at his feet as he proceeds toward her. "Mmm there you are, Nightshade," he begins with a beautiful, chilling grin. "I've been waiting for you, and I'm enlivened by your much-wanted, gracing presence."

Aludra blushes at his sonorous voice and flirt. "Likewise, my darling. So, you live here?"

Lucien nods. "Fort Farragut is one of my sites. Come now. We must speak about an urgent matter. Something -- unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Aludra asks, cocking her head in question. Her gut tells her something terrible will happen. Lucien guides her to his desk that is adorned with a hoard of money and aged scrolls. When they sit across from each other, Aludra admires his wealth. There are heavy sacks of gold on the corners of the table, and beside it on the ground. It's something he deserves for his assiduity and dedication. But, his status and wealth aren't the reasons she loves his so dearly. She touches a jaw-dropping ebony dagger near the edge of the desk. There is a line of engraved archaic characters along the steel blade. She decides to patiently wait to ask about the dagger, as Lucien seems quite uneasy at the moment. 

"So, what I'll explain may frighten you," he begins, distracting her thoughts. He twiddles with a black and white quill as he continues. "But I'll keep it short. The Dark Brotherhood is tainted with Betrayal. Why and for what purpose we do not yet know."

The word "Betrayal" triggers Aludra's anxiety, _"Betrayal! What!?"_ She thinks. 

"What we do know is the Traitor has been active for quite some time," Lachance continues. "Their ongoing treachery disturbs Sithis and the Void. Think of it as a festering rash." He stops to let his assassin speak, but she remains shocked and silent. So, he carries on with his explanation. "Now, heed these words, my dear, for this is the unexpected turn I mentioned earlier. What we do know is there is a link between the Traitor and the Cheydinhal Sanctuary..." Lucien pauses when he perceives Aludra's drooping eyes. He can sense she knows what's coming, and he knows it will be painful. "The Black Hand has chosen you to perform the ancient rite known as Purification. Everyone inside the Sanctuary -- must die."

Aludra's eyes immediately water. _"Must die." _Somehow, she knew he would say that, and now she understands why the news is frightening. In her youth, she witnessed the killing of her closest friend. The traumatic pain resurfaces, instantly, although it isn't as strong as it was earlier in life. She knows that Lucien is the Dread Father's messenger, so she can't blame him for the resurfacing emotion. It just happens to be a predicament in the Dark Brotherhood. She could tell he didn't want to explain the Purification, because of how she'd react.

The depression and grief-filled tears travel down her pale cheeks, and Lucien frowns at the sight of her pain as it's hard for him to see his girl cry. 

"I can't," she whispers. "I've developed such a liking for them. I can't believe any of them would be the Traitor."

"Listen to me, my love," Lucien softly says, tightly gripping her hands. "You are devoted to Sithis, and you are obligated to answer his prayers. I don't want to argue. You must do what you're meant to do."

Aludra shakes her head on the verge of sobbing. "No! I can't!" Suddenly she has a breakdown, forcefully releasing her grip on his hands. Lucien bites his lip while watching her impuissant reaction. It isn't hard for Aludra to kill strangers, but it's hard for her to kill those she has become well-acquainted with. It's her family at the Sanctuary! She can't believe they'd betray the Dark Brotherhood. She arises from her chair, uncontrollably shaking. Her stomach tightens to a knot as she walks to the step ladder. She needs fresh air. The pain is overtaking her passion, and it's too much to handle. 

Lucien furrows his brows, confused as to why she is nearing the ladder. "You aren't leaving me -- are you?"

"No," she says, reassuringly while staring into his drained eyes. "I'd never leave you, Lucien. I just need a moment to think."

An hour later, outside the trap door of the Fort, Aludra tries to practice deep breathing while she ponders the Purification. She enjoys the refreshing zephyr on her heated body and tear-stained face. Lucien sits beside her with his arm snugged around her waist in hopes of comforting her. He strokes her hand with his thumb, using his affection as pacification.

"I'm confused," Aludra slowly says. "How do I face my fears?"

Lucien deeply breathes before answering. "You must overcome your emotion."

Aludra closes her eyes to repeat his words in her cluttered mind. He is right. She is emotionally vulnerable, but that is who she has become. It'll be difficult for her to kill her fellow assassins, but it's only right for Sithis and the Dark Brotherhood. 

Another relaxing half-an-hour passes, and she reanalyzes her tempestuous personality. She remembers her purpose in life, which is to serve Stihis and the Night Mother. They are the reasons why she overcame her depression, but she can't easily succumb to relapse. The Purification may sound like a debacle, but she can't fail the Dark Brotherhood. Eventually, she finds the strength to stand on her feet and wipe away the bitter tears. After one more therapeutic breath, she gathers her weapons and travels to Cheydinhal. Lucien wishes her good luck, planting a supportive kiss on her shaky hand.

...

The Sanctuary is dead. Literally, dead. The bodies of Aludra's closest family members litter the cold stone floor of the now devoid Sanctuary. No recognizable voices are heard, and nobody is in sight. Everything positive she felt here is now a painful, happy memory. She'll miss seeing Ocheeva in her office, passing Vicente in the halls, and hearing Gogron's obnoxious, but contagious laughter. 

Her dagger, the Crimson Crow, is covered with unwanted blood and sadness. This isn't blood created from passion -- this blood is created from sorrow. Aludra feels as if she back-stabbed the Dark Brotherhood, but in reality, she supported Sithis. Lucien even described the disturbance in the Void, and a Purification of her loved Cheydinhal Sanctuary was the only solution. 

After finishing loathsome Purification, she journeys back to Fort Farragut to escape the bittersweet memories in the halls of the Sanctuary. She tolerates the hard walk through the ice-cold Cyrodiilic rain and wind as the temperature mimics her despair, but she remembers her Speaker's words, _"You must overcome your emotion."_ They are wise, encouraging, and accommodating. 

Once inside the Fort, she nears her Speaker, seeing that familiar, gorgeous smile on his face. Aludra is exasperated that Lucien doesn't seem to have any emotional attachment to the members of the Sanctuary. It displeases her, but she recalls his natural, insensitive personality. So, she suppresses her judgment when remembering how much she adores him. 

"The Ritual of Purification is complete. Well done, my love. Sithis has been appeased," Lucien says, covering her shoulders with a heavy, warm, comforter. Aludra's shivering ceases once she is enveloped in the toasty fabric. Although insensitive, Lucien has a heart. She learns that their love uncovers his solicitous side hiding beneath the darkness. But, she feels embarrassed to continue weeping over the murdered assassins. Luckily, the tears blend with the remaining raindrops on her ghostly face. 

"It's time to reward and acknowledge your devotion to Sithis," Lucien says. "Your life in the Sanctuary is over. Those contracts are behind you. Now, you will serve the Black Hand and -- you will serve me."

"I -- serve you?" Aludra asks with her mouth agape. 

"Yes," he responds with subtle excitement. "From this moment forward, you will walk in the shadows as my _Silencer_. You will receive contracts only from me. Your new life has begun."

They stare intently at each other, almost with temptation. Aludra feels ecstatic to know she is something more and has finally reached the position to work for Lucien! Her stomach fills with butterflies as she ponders her future with him. Before they can take it further, Aludra realizes something...Margrave Hunfridus. He was the man who worked for Lucien, but what were his objectives?

"Wait...who was Margrave?" She asks with concern. 

Lucien droops his eyes before responding. "Hmm. Margrave was my previous Silencer, but he, unfortunately, perished while fulfilling a contract."

"Oh," Aludra sadly says. She'll always remember him as the one who helped bring her and Lucien together. It is depressing to hear. 

"But, that emptiness has now been filled -- by you. It is an honor without equal," Lucien says, stepping closer to her. "Now, for some good news. The Black Hand offered you and me a night off. Together. Would you want to spend it -- here? With me?"

Aludra nibbles her lip after being turned on by his soft, hopeful tone. "Oh, Lucien. Yes." So, they move to the king-sized bed surrounded by maroon room dividers, and a crackling fireplace. Lucien sits on the crimson, embroidery-designed blanket to watch his lovely Aludra undress from her worn, shrouded armor. He admires her well-fitted, lavender bra and undergarments. The color resembles nightshade, indeed — such a beautiful sight.

After removing her blood-stained shoes, Aludra slowly straddles Lucien's lap, and they passionately kiss. His amorous advances please Aludra, such as his addicting hands gliding across her back. His touch erases her sadness from the Purification. That sadness is replaced with love, lust, and desire. It's her first time experiencing such ecstasy, especially with Lucien Lachance, who is an irresistible, evil man. He was the scary man who introduced himself to her at the Inn of Ill Omen and also introduced her to Sithis and the Dark Brotherhood. She never expected her and Lucien to become a duo firmly bound by love and darkness. And, he hasn't acted the same ever since they first met. In the beginning, he seemed apathetic and somewhat impersonal. Now, he is empathetic, generous, and considerate. Aludra must have truly unlocked his soft, loveable side. Even evil people have a heart, although Lucien bears a heart of darkness, and she seemed to have found his light. 

Later that evening, their wishes come true. Aludra is taken for the first time, and Lucien leaves his mark on her forever. Only Sithis and the Night Mother know of their copulation and intimacy. It is pure love and joy within the darkness. 

Afterward, Aludra soundly sleeps in Lucien's cozy bed. She dreams of a handsome man with shoulder-length crow-black hair, pale skin, and masculine build, standing beside the bed looking down at her. When she observes his face, he has neatly-groomed dark eyebrows framing his hazel eyes and well-defined jawline. His mouth widens to a breathtaking smile. But, she feels the warmth from his presence. It's like that adrenalizing moment she experienced during her first night at the Sanctuary. The familiar man kisses her cheek and strokes her arm like last time. "Sweet dreams," he whispers in her ear. Aludra's cheeks turn apple red from his closeness and affection. She feels thankful to continue feeling his irresistible touch on her smooth skin. He rests beside her and hooks his arm around her slim waist, then tucks his face in the crook of her neck. She realizes this man is Lucien, which answers her question about who visited her that night at the Sanctuary

The following morning, Lucien instructs Aludra to fulfill her dead drop contracts, so that they may return to their duties. She learned that the Black Hand is fond of secrecy, so Lucien will only contact Aludra when necessary, although he wishes otherwise.

Before the Silencer leaves Fort Farragut to begin her new life, she finds a note with a potion bottle on the Alchemy table:

_Nightshade,_

_ Burden your enemies with our love. With a touch of nightshade, any unworthy soul is bound to perish. _

_ In due time, I will send for you, but we must learn that patience is a virtue. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, indeed. _

_ I love you._

_ Lucien Lachance _

"I love you too," Aludra whispers, tearing from missing him. She sticks the Potion of Burden in her pack, alongside the Ichor of Sithis. Once outside, she travels to Hero Hill to collect her first dead drop contract. Afterward, she leaves the hill, following the steep path to the leveled ground. Before she boards Lebryt, she observes her reflection in a nearby pond. _"I'm glowing," _she thinks while finger-combing her hair.The glow is from her special night with Lucien, and it will be a while before they can meet again.


End file.
